Unconventional Dating
by tv freak 92
Summary: The gang find out that Stella's dating an excon. I suck at summary's i know.
1. Chapter 1

'So Stel when are you going to tell you're colleagues that you're dating an ex-con?' Sonny asked Stella who was lying down next to him in bed at the apartment they shared.

'I don't know. The next time we question you' Stella replied

'Works for me.' He said while kissing her.

* * *

**The next day**

Mac and Danny went to bring Sonny in for questioning in a case they were working on. They brought him in five minutes later.

'Sonny…Sonny where was you last night at about ten pm.' Mac asked

'With my girl at our apartment'

'What's the girls name Sonny?' Asked Danny

'Danny boy how are you?'

'Answer the question Sonny!' Danny replied

'Fine. You both know my girl'

'I highly doubt it' Mac said

'Believe me you do'

'Ok what's her name?' Danny asked

'Her name's Dective Stella Bonesera.'

Danny looked at Mac. They both were shocked at the news. They both knew she was seeing someone but didn't think that he could be an ex-con who has gang connections.

* * *

**A/N: Good and bad reviews are welcome and if anyone has an idea for a title please tell me. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I want say thanks to mj0621 for coming up with the title. Thanks.

* * *

'You're joking right Sonny?' Danny asked

'Nope go and ask her if you don't believe me' Sonny replied

Mac who had been quite since Sonny had said that Stella was his girlfriend said to Danny 'Danny keep an eye on him while I go and talk to Stella'

'Sure Mac.'

Mac walked through the lab looking for Stella when he saw her in one of the labs.

'Stella' he asked

She looked up and replied 'Yeah Mac'

'Can I have a word please. In my office.'

'Sure' She replied

**Mac's Office**

'You want to tell me something Stel?' Mac asked

'No' Stella replied looking confused

'You sure'

'Yeah'

'So you have nothing to tell me about you dating Sonny.'

Stella was shocked that Mac knew. She asked him 'How did you find out about me and him'

'He told us when we questioned him a minute ago.

'Us?'

'Me and Danny'

'So everyone knows about it then. Great'

'No like I said it's only me and danny who know about you and Sonny'

'What about her and Sonny the ex-con?' The Chief asked when he walked into Mac's office.

'Umm…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Umm…Chief Stella has been seeing umm… Sonny an ex-con. I'm sorry Stel he was going to find out sooner or later.' Mac said

'WHAT! Detective Bonesera can I see you in my office.' Chief said then he walked out the door.

'Thanks Mac.' She said sarcastically and with that she followed the chief. Mac just sat there trying to figure out weather hedid the right thing.

* * *

**The Chief's office**

'Detective you know I'm going to have to suspended you while I think this over' the chief asked

'Yes Sir. I do' she replied

'Ok good. Now go and enjoy you're time of and I'll call you with my decision when I've made it.

'Ok.' She replied. She then walked out the door and down to Mac's office.

* * *

**Inside Mac's office**

'Why did you tell him Mac?' Stella asked once she closed the door to his office.

'I had to Stel. You know I did'

'No you didn't Mac. You could've let it pass but no you had to tell him. I thought we were friends Mac.'

'We are Stel'

'No were not Mac. Not anymore. I don't think I can trust you anymore Mac.'

Mac was shocked did he just wreck one of the best things that he had in his life all because of he was jealous.

'You know what Mac I think you told him because you're jealous. I'm right aren't I.' Stella said. When she received silence for an answer she knew she was right.

'Goodbye Mac' she said while walking out his office door.

* * *

**Stella's and Sonny's apartment**

'Sonny you home?' she asked 'I guess not then' she said to herself when nobody answered.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was Mac.

'What the hell do you want Mac'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'What the hell do you want Mac?'

'I wanted to say I'm sorry Stel' he said

'Sorry. You're sorry you've probley just cost me my job and all you can say is you're sorry!' she replied angrily

'Stel…'

Stella heard the front door open and the sound of keys being dropped on to a table.

'I've got to go. See you around Mac.' She then hung up the phone.

'Hey hun' Sonny said while kissing Stella.

'Hey' she replied

* * *

**Mac's office**

'So Stella's seeing Sonny then Mac?' Danny asked

'Yeah and because of it she might lose her job' Mac replied

'Who is she blaming for her suspension then?' Asked danny

'Me' came Mac's reply

'Why?'

'Because Danny I'm the one who told the chief about it'

'Mac she had to know that it would come out sooner or later.'

'I think she might have wanted it to be later'

'So because of Stella's involvement with sonny who is our only suspect in the case we have no case' Danny said

'Yeah you're right. Let's hope she hasn't wrecked the whole investigation because of it.'

Lindsey and Don came bursting through the door. Don said 'Is it true.'

'Don't you two ever knock and is what true.' Mac said

'Nope and Stella involvement with Sonny'

'Yeah. How did you two find out?'

'Mac you forget this place is like a high school gossip spreads fast' Lindsey replied.

* * *

**Chief's office**'You have to fire her' 

'I know'

'Then do it' 

'I can't she's one of my best detectives'

'I don't care' 

'I'm sorry. But detective Bonesera will be back at work in two weeks'

'Fine. I'll see you around chief' 

'See you Sonny'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stella and Sonny's apartment**

'Who was that on the phone sonny?' Stella asked

'Nobody you know hun' Sonny replied

'Ok' She said. Stella then walked out the front door saying that she'll she him later.

_'Damn' Sonny thought_

_

* * *

_

**Mac's office**

Stella knocked on Mac's door.

'Come' came his reply

She walked through the door turned around and shut it after her.

'Stella what can I do for you'

'Cut the crap Mac. I know someone's involved in trying to get me fired'

'Stella the only person trying to get you fired is yourself'

'Yeah right.'

'Stel why would I try and get you fired when I lo…'

'When you what Mac'

'Nothing Stel'

'Yeah whatever. I'm going to go and talk to the chief' with that Stella walked out his office and up to the chief's office.

* * *

**Chief's office**

When she got there he was on the phone to someone. Stella knew she shouldn't be doing this but she listened in.

'I think she knows' 

'Who?'

'Stella' 

'Nonsense Sonny she'll never find out.'

Stella was shocked she knew someone was trying to help her get fired but she never thought it would be Sonny and the Chief.

'I wouldn't count on that chief.'

He looked up shocked he told Sonny that he'll speak to him later.

'Detective what can I do for you?' he asked

'I'll tell you what you can do for me. You let me keep my job and nobody will find out that you have connections to tangle wood. You fire me and I'll make sure everyone knows about it. Got it sir.'

'Everyone will know what Stel' Mac said from the door. He followed her because he needed to tell her that he loved her and if she was happy with sonny then he was fine with that.

'Umm…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Umm…nothing detective Taylor'

'Ok sir. Stella can I see you in my office please' he asked walking out the door.

'Sure. Give me a couple of minutes.' She replied 'This isn't over chief'

* * *

'**Mac's office**

Stella followed Mac in and she shut the door after her.

'Mac what's this about?' she asked

'Stel I love you'

'You what'

'I love you. I always have done'

'This can't be happening. Mac I'm seeing someone. You know I am'

'I know and I just wanted to say that if you're happy I'm happy no mater how much it's killing me to say that.'

'Umm… thanks Mac.'

'No problem and Stella if I where you I'd go to IAB about the chief'

'Just how much did you hear Mac?' She asked

'Enough' he replied

'I might just do that.

Stella walked out the door and into Danny.

'Stel Sonny's bad news. I don't know what you see in him.'

'I've heard it from Mac. I don't need to hear it from you Danny'

'I'm just warning you Stel. I don't want to see you hurt.'

'Thanks for the warning but I'll be fine. See you Danny'

Stella got out her phone to call Sonny.

'Sonny it's me'

'_Hey what's up'_

'Sonny it's over'

'_What'_

'I said it's over and I want you out of my apartment by the time I get home in five hours'

'_Whatever'_

'Bye Sonny'

* * *

**Mac's Office**

'Mac can I have a word'

'Sure'

'I dumped Sonny'

'Ok. Why are you telling me this?' he asked confused

'I did because I…'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Mac I…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. I was an idiot.'

'No you weren't you loved him in you're on unique way.'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah'

* * *

**Stella's apartment**

As soon as Stella walked through her apartment door she collapsed onto the sofa and started crying softly. Her phone rang it was Mac calling. She ignored it. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Stella got up and answered it. It was Mac.

'What do you want Mac?'

'I wanted to talk to you'

'Couldn't this of waited till tomorrow'

'Fine. I'll expect you in my office first thing in the morning. See you tomorrow Stel.' Stella closed the door after him and started crying against the back of the door. Her phone rang again this time it was the chief.

'What can I do you for chief'

'I wanted to tell you why I know Sonny' 

'Ok why do you know him'?

'_He saved my daughter five years ago and I owe him for it.'_

'You do know that if IAB find out you'll be fired'

'Yeah I know' 

'You know if you arrest Sonny for something and say he's a danger to others you'll get him out of you're hair'

'I know but what do I arrest him for' 

'I'm sure you'll think of something'

'I'll see you tomorrow Detective Bonesera'

'See you tomorrow chief.'

As soon as she had hung up Stella went to get ready for bed. She felt sick she had done for the past week or so. Yesterday she'd brought a pregnancy test. She was to scared to take the test. Stella went into the bathroom to take the test while she was waiting she went and got a glass of water.

_Beep_

The test was done. She went back into the bathroom and dropped the glass of water when she saw the results were positive. She was expecting Sonny's kid how could she tell the others especially Mac. She decided to tell Mac tomorrow when she saw him. One question kept playing in her mind _how would he react_ the truth was she didn't know how he would react.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mac's office the next day**

'Mac you said you wanted to see me'

'Yeah. Stel you okay you look a bit pale?' Mac asked concerned

'I'm fine Mac. It's nothing'

'Okay. Stella the chief has allowed you back so you start work now'

'Thanks. Mac?'

'Yeah Stel?'

'I'm pregnant'

'WHAT! Let me guess it's Sonny's right'

'Yeah. Mac what the hell is you're problem?'

'My problem is that you sleep with an ex-con and get pregnant!' he shouted loud enough for everybody that was outside stopped in their tracks to hear Mac shouting at his partner something that did happen often.

'So that's you're problem then, the fact that I'm pregnant with Sonny's kid and not yours!' she shouted back.

'Stella just get out of my sight will you'

'Fine. See you around Detective Taylor'

* * *

**In the lab hallway**

'Stel you okay?' Danny asked

'You mean you didn't hear the screaming match me and Mac had then?' she replied with her own question.

'Yeah I did.' Said Danny 'I guess congratulations are in order then'

'Thanks Danny. I don't know why Mac could of said that.'

'Said what'

'Congrats Stel or something like that' She replied tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

'Ah Stel don't cry. I'll tell you what let me take you home and I'll stay with you until Mac sorts himself out okay?'

'Yeah why not'

Mac looked out his office window and saw Danny wrap his arm around Stella's waist.

He turned around he was angry but he couldn't blame anyone else but himself. Maybe if he hadn't of shouted at Stella then she wouldn't be crying now.

_I've got to sort this out he thought_

He was about to get out his chair when Lindsey and Don burst through the door.

'What the hell did you say to Stel?' Flack asked

'Yeah she was in Danny's arms crying in the locker room. What happened Mac' Lindsey said

Mac was shocked he didn't think what he said had hurt her so much.

'Well…umm…

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger again. I'm mean. Well that's what some people say. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Well…umm…I may have had ago at her for getting pregnant with Sonny's child'

'Mac you're just angry that it's Sonny's kid and not yours. I'm right aren't I?' Flack asked

'No…'

'Don't say no because you know it's true. You love Stella. Everyone knows that' Said Lindsey

Mac knew Lindsey was right.

'Does Stel know how you feel Mac?' Flack asked

'Yeah but I don't know what she thinks of me now' he replied

'Go and talk to her. She's in the locker room with Danny' Lindsey said

'Thanks Lindsey'

'Hey what about me?' Flack asked faking hurt

'Thankyou to Flack'

'That's better Mac. Now go and tell her you didn't mean a word you said earlier.'

Locker Room

'Danny he really annoys me sometimes you know' Stella said through the tears that were streaming down her face.

'I know he does Stel' Danny said trying to comfort her

'You know when he first found out about Sonny I thought he was jealous'

'He was Stel. He was working up the courage to ask you out when you told him that in were in a serious relationship.' Danny said

'I love him Danny but right know I need a friend not a boss or another boyfriend and he's…'

'…Being a jealous boss and not a friend which you need him to be right?'

'Yeah'

Stella and Danny didn't know that Mac had been listening in to their conversation until he made his presence known. Mac coughed which made Danny and Stella look up.

'Danny I need to speak to Stella privately. Please' Mac asked

Danny looked at Stella who just nodded to him.

'Fine. But if you hurt her again they'll be investigating you're murder.' Danny said while walking towards the door. He walked out but stayed by the door so he could eavesdrop into their conversation.

'Mac what do you want?' Stella asked. She had her back facing him.

'I'm sorry Stel.' He said while touching her arm. She took her arm away from him still keeping her back to him.

'Stel look at me please' She could tell he was desperate for them to make this right just by the way he was speaking. She turned around and was shocked when she saw tears running down his cheeks. She brought her hand up to his cheek to wipe away the tears that had stained his cheeks.

'Stel I'm sorry I reacted the way I did.' He said 'I guess apart of me was jealous that it was Sonny's kid and not mine. Stel please forgive me'

'Mac I know you're sorry but they way you reacted has made me think. Mac we can't be partners and friends it has to be one or the other' She said knowing that she was the only thing keeping him sane.

'Why not Stel'

'Because we can't Mac' She said walking towards the door. Danny who was still listening jumped back just in case she walked out the locker room. What Mac said next surprised him.

'I need you're friendship, I need you're partnership Stel. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you Stel you're the only one that has been keeping me sane since Claire died.' He said while walking to sit down on the bench. Stella was about to reply when Mac carried on with what he was saying. 'I can't be you're friend and not you're partner. Stella I need to be both otherwise I'll just box myself in again. I really do love you Stel. I guess from the way you've been avoiding me you don't feel the same way but I can live with that.' Mac got up and started walking towards the door when Stella called out to him.

'Mac wait' he turned around 'I…'

A/N: Will she tell Mac that she feels the same way as he does. And you might want to put the rating to all for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'I… I love you Mac.'

Mac was shocked at the declaration. He thought Stella only thought of him has a friend nothing more.

'How long have you…umm…felt this way Stel?'

'Since you first came here. To begin with I thought it was some silly crush. I guess it devolved into love over time. What about you?'

'Same here Stel'

'So what happens now then Mac?' Stella asked

'This' Mac walked over to Stella and kissed her. It soon became passionate. He pushed her against the lockers.

'Mac' Stella moaned 'Not here anybody can walk in here'

'So' Mac said while moving down to her neck

'Living dangerously aren't you' She groaned. Stella brought up his head and kissed him on the lips. She pushed him away ad sorted her clothing out.

'Mac, come by my house later tonight and we'll finish what we started'

'Sure'

* * *

**Outside the locker room**

Danny who had heard everything that was said between the two started jumping up and down. Lindsey and Don who were walking past saw Danny.

'Danny what the hell are you doing?' Asked Lindsey

'Jumping up and down'

'Why?' Flack asked

'Why do you think?'

'No they're not are they'

'Yup'

'Damn Hawkes owes me 10 bucks now'

Lindsey looked confused 'What are you two on about'

'Ever since we started here we've had a bet on between Mac and Stella. Hawkes had today's date so me and Danny boy here owe him 10 bucks'

'Oh ok'

'I'm going to tell Hawkes. You coming Danny?'

'Yeah. Montana you coming'

'Danny it's Lindsey and yeah why not'

* * *

**The Morgue**

'Hawkes'

'Hey guys what can I do you for?' Sheldon asked

'Here's you're 10 bucks of me and Flack here' Danny said

'When?'

'Just now'

'You coming to Sullivan's later Hawkes?' Flack asked

'The lovebirds going to be there?'

'Dunno, Maybe why'

'Cause I want to tease them'

'Love the idea Hawkes' Danny said

_Boy's_ _Lindsey thought they're all the same

* * *

_

**Sullivan's (four hours later)**

'Four beers'

'Thanks Danny' Lindsey said

'Yeah thanks Danny boy' Don and Sheldon said together

Mac and Stella walked through the door to Sullivan's together. Danny looked up

'There's our residence lovebirds' he whispered to the others.

Mac said to Stella 'So how do you think we should punish Danny for eavesdropping and telling the others?'

'Why don't we have a little fun with him. Make him think that we don't know that he knows' She replied

'Deal'

'Hey Danny' Stella said

'Hey Stella, Mac. How you doing?'

'Fine Danny' Mac said

'Good. So you two sorted everything out then'

'Danny me and Stel know you know '

'Know what Mac?' Danny asked

'Danny cut the crap we know you were eavesdropping earlier' Stella said

'Damn and I hoped I wouldn't get caught.'

'We also know that they know' Mac said pointing to Lindsey, Flack and Hawkes.

Danny looked down guilty.

'We're not going to kill you Danny just keep it under wraps until we've told the chief. Okay'

'Yes Boss' they all replied together.

A few hours later Mac and Stella left to go back to her apartment.

* * *

**Stella's apartment**

'Mac' Stella moaned. Mac's lips were on her neck moving down to her breasts. She pulled up his head and captured his lips with hers. 'I love you Mac' She mumbled against his lips 'I love you two' he mumbled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Interrogation**

'Sonny, We know you have connections to the chief so why don't you just tell us what they are ok?' Danny said

'Nah I don't want to Dective. By the way where's Stella?' he asked

'At home crying because you son of a bitch got her pregnant'

'Nah she would of told me'

'No she wouldn't.' Danny said 'Get this man in lock up' Danny told an officer who was in the room.

* * *

**Chief office**

'Chief you know we have arrest you for corruption' A IAB agent said

'Yeah' he replied

'We wont put any handcuffs on you okay'

'Sure'

The IAB agents lead the chief out of his office and outside when outside the slapped the handcuffs on him.

* * *

**Mac's office**

'So the chief's been arrested then Mac'

'Yeah. Stel'

'Yeah Mac'

'When do I need to put you on desk duty and give you maternity leave?'

'Desk duty in about five months and maternity leave in about seven'

'Okay. So we still on for tonight then'

'Yeah. I'll see you later Mac' Stella then walked out the office door.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chappie I know and I want to thank mj0621 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**10 months later**

'Hey Stel how's baby Luke doing?' Danny asked

'He's fine, Mac's looking after him'

'So he's playing daddy now is he'

'Yeah Danny he is'

Stella's cell phone rang suddenly. It was Mac.

'Mac what's up?'

'Luke's gone' 

'WHAT! What do you mean he's gone'

'I was hit over the head so I've just come round so don't blame me' 

'Ok I'll be right there' Stella hung up. She was trying not to cry.

'Stella what's up?' Danny asked

'Luke's been kidnapped Danny'

'I'll be right back okay'

'Yeah. See you in a bit Danny'

'Hey Jason you still go the info on Sonny' Danny asked

'Yeah why?'

'I need his address Jay'

'Ok it's 34 Lexington Ave apartment B'

'Thanks man'

* * *

**Sonny's apartment**

'Sonny open up'

There was no answer except for the sound of a baby crying. The cops outside Sonny's apartment then heard someone speaking softly and the baby stopped crying.

'Hi can I help you?' A woman who answered the door asked

'Yeah dos Sonny live here?' Danny asked

'Yeah but he's not in at the moment. Why?'

'Can we come in?'

'Yeah.'

'What's his name?' Danny asked pointing to the baby boy asleep in the crib.

'Umm…'

'You don't know. Where is his birth certificate'

'I dunno I lost it.'

'Danny' Flack said 'Take they baby back to the lab and do an DNA sample'

'No need Flack it's Luke Taylor. Stella's Son'

'You sure'

'Yeah he's got Stella's mischievous eyes'

'Ok. What's you're name sweetie'

'Jessica'

'Ok Jessica you're under arrest for helping kidnap a police officers kid. You do have the right to remain silent any thing you say will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one the state will pay for one. (A/N: I live in the UK so I don't know if this is right.) Do you understand'

'Yes'

* * *

**Interrogation**

'Jessica where's Sonny?'

'I…'

* * *

**A/N:** Will Jessica tell Flack where Sonny is and will Stella ever forgive Mac' 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'I… don't know'

'Don't give me that crap Jessica' Flack said

'Fine he's at his brothers apartment'

'Where is his brothers apartment?' Flack asked

'78 Lexington Ave'

'Thankyou'

* * *

**Stella's apartment**

There was a knock at the door. Stella who was curled up on the sofa got up to answer the door. She opened it to find Danny with Luke. He passed the baby of to Stella.

'Thanks Danny'

'No problem Stel. Is Mac here?' he asked

'No. I don't know where he is'

'I think you better call him and tell him that Luke's been found'

'Fine I'll call him'

'I leave you alone then. See you tomorrow Stella'

'Bye'

She closed the door and went to put Luke in his cot. When she came out she called Mac.

_'Taylor'_

'Mac it's me'

_'What do you want Stella'_

'I need to see you'

_'I'm a bit busy Stel'_

'Fine I guess you don't care about me and Luke'

_'Luke's been found?'_

'Yeah but you would know that if you had been here with me'

_'Stella…I'll be there in five minutes'_

'Fine I'll see you in five'

_'Bye Stel'_

'See you soon Mac'

For the next five minutes Stella sat on the couch waiting for Mac to arrive. There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it only to find no one there. She walked out to see if anyone was there. Suddenly a baseball bat hit her over the head knocking her unconusics. They carried her out to the car. About five minutes later Mac arrived when he saw her door open he got scared, he went into the apartment ad to her bedroom only to find that Luke was asleep in his cot and no sign of Stella.

_Shit he thought. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mac got out his cell phone to call Flack.

_'Flack'_

'Don it's me we've got a problem

_'Hey Mac. What's the problem?_

'Don…Stella's been taken.'

_'Damnit. I'll be right there. You called Lindsey and Danny yet?'_

'No not yet' Mac then hung up. He then called Lindsey and Danny and told them what had happened.

Flack arrived ten minutes after Mac had hung up with Danny. Danny and Lindsey arrived ten minutes after that. Mac told Danny and Lindsey to get to work and check for blood outside in the hallway.

'Mac tell me everything that you know?'

'Stella called me and asked me to come over'

'When was this?'

'About forty-five minutes ago.'

'Mac…'

'I know I should have waited longer but this is a cop were talking about we can't wait any longer'

'Ok I'll get this done. Mac if she called you and asked you to come right over why did it take you ten minutes?'

'I…took a detour. I was upset I thought we'd get into another fight. I shouldn't have took that detour.'

'Mac It'll be….' Flack was interrupted by Luke crying.

'I guess they didn't take the baby then'

Danny and Lindsey came through the door.

'Mac' Danny said 'We've got blood we're going to take it down to the lab to see if it's Stella's'

'Ok Danny. Lindsey?' Mac asked

'Yeah Mac' she replied

'Luke's in the other room do you mind looking after him until we find Stella'

'No I don't mind looking after Luke'

'Thanks Lindsey'

Lindsey went and got Luke out of his room. Flack helped take his stuff down to Lindsey's car.

* * *

**The Lab**

'Mac its Stella's blood'

'Thanks Danny. Oh and Danny run theses prints for me please.'

'No problem Mac'

Mac's Office

Mac sat in his office. He was angry with himself for not getting to Stella's quicker. There was a knock at the door it was Danny.

'Come in Danny'

'Mac I've got a hit of the prints you gave me'

'Okay whose are they?'

'Some guy named Mathew Jones'

'Okay go to his address and see if he's in.'

* * *

**The Jones house **

'Mr Jones it's the police open up' Flack said

There was know answer. Flack kicked the door in. Mac and Flack saw a door they opened it and followed the staircase to a cellar.

'Mr Jones?' Flack asked. There was no answer. All of a sudden Mac heard soft crying coming from the back of the room.

'Stella is that you?' Mac asked

'Yes' came the muffled reply

Mac ran to Stella's side with Flack right behind him. Mac untied Stella.

'Stella where's Matthew'

'He umm Shot himself. He's umm down there' Stella said pointing towards a room which was not far from where she was.

Flack went towards the room to find their suspect on the floor dead.

'Mac where's Luke'

'Lindsey looking after him at her house.'

'Mac. I just want to get out of here'

'We'll get you out soon'

About ten minutes later Stella was on the way to hospital

* * *

**At the hospital**

'Doc when can Detective Bonesera be released'

'Now as long as she has someone to look after her'

'Thanks doc. I'll look after her.'

* * *

**Mac's apartment**

'I had Lindsey bring Luke over. He's in my room asleep in his cot.' Mac sad when they walked through the door.

'Thanks Mac'

An hour later found Mac and Stella on the sofa watching tv.

'Mac' Stella asked

'Yeah' he replied

'I love you'

'I love you to' Mac said. He then kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end. I might do a sequel I don't know yet. I want to say thanks to mj0621 who helped me with some of the chapters. 


End file.
